Lying
by Kira June
Summary: This story is my second one. Misato tells Kaji about how she felt about what had happend to him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lying

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Note: Please R&R thankyou for your perticapation.

I always wanted you to stay here with me. But when ever I always thought about you, I thought about a word. Lying.

You always lied to me and your friends.

When we were in collage you said you will stop lying, and you would spend your whole life with me.

But now look at this I am visiting you at the hospital, just because you didn't stop lying to everyone including me, and I could just stop talking to you right now, but I wont cause I love you.

And even from all this I love you?! Its either because Iforgive you, or ust because I don't want you to suffer like this.

I can still reamber when we used to be together in collage. How happy we were, untill that harmful word comes into line.

I still reamber when you cam to my house, dying from a gun shot in your arm.

You are just to lucky that I still helped you and got you to the hospital.

Its just that I care so much about you to see you suffer a fate. Like I did when my father died...

I just don't ever want that to happen to you Kaji.

You should just think about it. Think about all the lives you hurt and drams you crushed just to get more information about NERV.

I just can't stand you anymore, but thats got to be the reason why I can't stand to be without you.

I should just say nothing anymore to you, but I can't stop my self talking to you.

I just feel so sad about what happend to you, I could just grab a knife and kill my self.

Just please Kaji please stop lying, when you lie to others you are just lying to your self.

Could you just tell me one thing.

Just stop what your doing now, and restart your life.

I don't want you to be like this anymore, I want you to stay with me.

To get married, and to have a family with me.

I... I just don't want to be alone by my self.

I want to be with you Kaji.

Thats all I want is to be with you.

**Ooc//: I hoped you guys like this story. This is my seconed fanfict. My friends said it was a good story so i posted it up. Please don't forget to review. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own the show at all. So sit down and relax. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Note: I know I have made this story long ago, but so many people that have read it at my school said I should go for another chapter, so haha I did.**

Chapter 2

Lying who me? I have never lied in my whole entire life. And if you were to honestly think I was telling you the truth, I am sorry that I was lying to you. Why do I always have to be the liar. I have always had the simple life growing up, and just one simple lie got me into so much hell.

Even when I was in collage, I had everything from getting grade averages of 90 percent towards having a girl friend that was always on myside.

Everything just started to fall apart. I just lost everything in my life. Damnit I just wish that my life was a video game, so I could press the restart button and well restart everything that happened about me.

Sometimes I really just want to kill my self. I wished and wished over and over again, but what I got was more lying, and having a near death experence. I am just so sorry about lying to everyone including you Misato. God I really wish I would of stopped earlyer then stoping from a gunshot.

God if you were really listening to me right now you know that I had such a sinfull life. You should grab a gun and take me out right now, instead of letting me suffer like this. Just do me a favor and get if over with--but why am I still here? Do I still have unfinshed buissness to do?

No, I really don't have nothing else to do except sit here and lie. So I am sitting will actullay I am laying here in the hospital with you still standing by my side.

If only I had the chance right now to say that I love you. And I know that is what you are thinking about as well. We had such a good time together, having our off's and on's. But you are really the only one that I could always be with, holding you withing my arms. God if only I could have that momvent one more time I would stop lying to everyone.

I am going to say this one more time, only cause I care. I am sorry that I lied to you, sorry that you even cared about me, and sorry that you even wanted to be with me. I am so sorry for so much things that I have done.

But the reason why I say all of these things is that I still can't even believe that you are still with me. After what I have done in my life you still choose to stay with me? I just don't get it.

But still thank you for still staying with me, I really need to have you by me side once again. But this time its going to be without lying, maybe we could get married and have kids. So let me ask you just this one little question. Would you stay by my side for the rest of our lives? Cause if you know me, I will surely stay with you, always.

**A/N: So I know its not that much but I liked how it came out. Review please.**


End file.
